Chased By Dinosaurs Episode 3: The Birth Of Dinosaurs
by Hypnobrai
Summary: Join Nigel Marven on an adventure from 230 to 205 Million Years Ago, in the Mid-Late Triassic Period.
1. Chapter 1: Middle Triassic Part 1

Hope you enjoy Chased By Dinosaurs: The Birth Of Dinosaurs. I do not own Chased By Dinosaurs, BBC does.

*Intro starts playing*

"I am zoologist and adventurer, Nigel Marven. For years I've criss crossed the globe in search of the most dangerous animals alive today. But just imagine a prehistoric safari. My dream is to meet the largest and most extraordinary creatures that have ever lived. To travel back in time, and walk with dinosaurs!"

*Intro ends*

"This… is the Mid Triassic. It is 230 Million Years Ago. The reason I'm here is beacause we are going to go on a prehistoric jouney from 230 to 65 Million Years Ago. We will encounter many different dinosaurs in the Mezozoic Era." Says Nigel, standing in a dry desert, surrounded by creatures of many kinds. He walks up to a strange reptile.

"This is Placerias. It's not what I was looking for, but it is a great start to the long adventure through time. It's not a dinosaur, it's a 9 foot long reptile. It's pretty gentle, but be very careful, they CAN use their tusks to inflict serious damage." Says Nigel as he is about to leave the scene.

*Ambience theme plays*

"I'm looking for a Coelophysis, one of the first dinosaurs to walk the earth. It may have been the only dinosaur species that lived in the Middle Triassic." Nigel looks around with his binoculars, but he sees no Coelophysis, but something else. A flying Peteinosaurus, one of the first pterosaurs. Pterosaurs are not dinosaurs, they are flying reptiles.

"They use their teeth to eat dragonflies and other flying insects. They can soak up in the sun by splashing water all over itself. What a beauty. Arghhhhhhhhhh!" yells Nigel, as a massive 4.5 meter long creature snaps at him and misses. "What the heck was that? I think it's a Postosuchus, a massive reptile that preys on Placerias. They are the top predator of it's time. They also look like a dinosaur, but again, it's a massive reptile. I'm going to try something. I'm going to grab this pocket knife. I'm going to try to see if I can puncture the Postosuchus's back armor." Says Nigel, walking closer to the Postosuchus. " It's a young male, in his prime." The Postosuchus's jaws snap back and forth. "Luckily it can't run." Nigel tries to stab the Postosuchus, but it bounces off the armor.

"Let's try the weaker armor." Nigel goes to the lower area, where the weaker armor is. He stabs in the Postosuchus's body, but not very deep. The Postosuchus shakes around whacking Nigel, sending him into the bush. "Wow that was pretty awesome!" says Nigel, exhausted.

End of Chapter 1. Will Nigel find what he is looking for? Find out in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2: Middle Triassic Part 2

Hope you like chapter 2! From now on, this will go on in Nigel's POV. Sorta.

As I walked across the fern areas of the land, I stumbled upon a Cynodont, and early mammal like reptile. So many reptiles. But soon, the age of reptiles will come to an end. And the age of the dinosaurs will come. "Let's follow the Placerias herd, maybe a Coelophysis pack could attack one of the sick or weak. But I'm not too sure if a small dinosaur could even attack a Placerias, weak or not. Anyways, I would like to see the herd." I kept up with the herd, and I soon saw a baby Placerias, and it looked to be in a bad condition. Then all of a sudden, I saw a Postosuchus, the same male as before, killing the baby. "The smell of blood will attract a Coelophysis, hopefully."

Just as I thought, I saw my first dinosaur, a pack of 3 Coelophysis, trying to take the kill from the Postosuchus. "I'm going to watch, and hope that the Postosuchus backs down." Just then, another 3 Coelophysis joined in. Now there was 6 Coelophysis. Surprisingly, the Postosuchus backed down. It was then, when I got a closer look at a Coelophysis. They will evolve into T-rex in the next 160 Million Years. Well, I would say it's time to move on to the Late Triassic, where herbivorus dinosaurs appear, as well as more carnivores.

*Ambience Theme Plays*

The age of the dinosaurs is about to begin.

Hope you liked chapter 2! Next chapter Nigel will go forward by 25 Million Years, where the Late Triassic is full of new dinosaurs.


End file.
